Favor of the Gods
The Favor of the Gods refers to the Gods of Tyria focusing their attention on the game world. There are five territories in the game right now: America, Europe, Korea, Japan, and Taiwan/Macao/Hong Kong. The Favor of the Gods is granted to all territories equally when the players have shown themselves worthy of the Gods' attention through achievements in PvE or PvP play. What does it mean? In game terms, if the world has the Favor of the Gods, each player will be able to interact with the avatars of these gods (accessible through the god's statue) in the game: *In towns and outposts, this means you will be able to speak to the avatar of a god. In some cases, these avatars have quests to offer such as the Avatar of Dwayna (NPC) in Sardelac Sanitarium and Druid's Overlook. *In explorable areas, this means you will be able to speak to an avatar of a god and make an offering. Making an offering will enable you to get blessings from the gods. *It has been suggested that Favor affects drop rate of loot, although this is currently unproven. *Most importantly though, in the Temple of the Ages, Zin Ku Corridor and Chantry of Secrets, speaking to an avatar and making an offering will take you to the Realms of the Gods. These realms offer a wealth of experience and great loot. Note: If the world has the Favor of the Gods but you do not see an avatar next to the statue, step near the statue and type /kneel. This summons the Avatar of that god. What does it look like? There are a few ways to tell if the world has the Favor of the Gods: *If you have the Temple of the Ages, Zin Ku Corridor, Chantry of Secrets or Heroes' Ascent on your map, travel to any one of these. Upon entering those areas, a green note on your chat window informs if the world has the favor. *In the chat window, the message "The gods have blessed the world with their favor" will appear as soon as the favor is granted. You can also type the command "/favor" to see how many more max titles must be achieved, or, if the world already has the favor, how many minutes of favor remain. *If you go to any place that has a statue of one of the gods, you can tell from the appearance of the statue. For a description of how each statue looks with and without favor as well as screen shots, see the article: God's statue. How do I get it? The Favor of the Gods is obtained by reaching the maximum rank in a certain number of titles. A title counter starts at 20 whenever the favor is taken away. Whenever a player in any territory reaches the maximum rank in one of the relevant titles, the title counter will be decreased until it reaches zero; then, favor is granted to all territories. The favor lasts for 1 hour, and each title maxed by any player during the favor period extends the favor by another 3 minutes, making a permanent favor possible. Type "/favor" to see how many more titles are required to have the favor granted, or, while the favor is granted, how much time remains until it expires. The titles counting for favor are: : What if I lose it? The Favor of the gods is lost after its duration has expired. Whenever the Favor is taken away and you are near a statue of a god, you will hear a loud crack and the statue will go back to its dim state. If you are in one of the Realms of the Gods and the Favor is taken away, you will not be thrown out of that realm, and all blessings granted by the avatars will not end prematurely. You will be able to continue exploring until you leave or your party is wiped out. What it used to be Before an update, players could grant their region (United States, Europe, Asia, etc.) the Favor by winning battles in the Hall of Heroes. This Favor would last until a team from another region won a battle and granted it to their region. Historical notes *As of the November 13th 2008 update both Party Animal and Kind Of A Big Deal contribute to gaining The Favor of the Gods, while Sunspear rank and Lightbringer rank no longer contribute. *As of the June 11th 2009 update both Treasure Hunter and Wisdom contribute to gaining The Favor of the Gods.